


Sterek Fic Prompts

by shiftynit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic prompts, have your way with them, ideas for anyone to use, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftynit/pseuds/shiftynit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love coming up with ideas, but I'm horrible at fleshing them out into actual stories.  So these are a few ideas I've had that I thought I'd put out there for people to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Fic Prompts

**Magic!Stiles wants to make everything better so he goes back in time to stop the Hale fire. But instead of being his current self in the past, he's stuck in his 10 year old body (with or without access to his magic).

**Derek is a college baseball star who has a weekly radio segment on the college radio station (because he's a literary major and modern communications is a course requirement) and Stiles is the smartass who keeps calling in to rant and complain about how jocks always get treated better for no academic reason while "those of us who actually came to college to learn something always end up getting the shaft." But Derek isn't the brainless jock Stiles thought he was and Stiles' ranting calls turn into snarky/flirty banter on the radio every week.

**The Superman/Lois Lane fic everybody's been waiting for with Stiles as Louis (Lois) Lane. Only, since he's Stiles, he figures out the deal way sooner and Mr Moral Highground Who Refuses to Harm an Innocent, aka Superman, has to figure out how to placate him to keep him from running with the biggest story of his career without maiming his hands and permanently fusing his vocal cords, even though that's what Stiles' incessant word soup makes him want to do.

**Magic!Stiles wants to go back and fix things, but he ends up sending Derek back instead. I actually haven't read any time travel fics where Derek is the one who goes back. Well, except for the one where he ended up reliving his entire life from birth with all his current memories. That was interesting. He got to understand Peter from a different perspective.

**AU with Alive!Hales and Stiles is dating/married to Laura/Cora and they have a kid(s), but then Laura/Cora dies and Stiles is suddenly a single parent who desperately needs help from Uncle Derek to raise his wolfy babies/toddlers/adolescents.

**How I Met Your Mother AU with Derek telling his kids how he met their mother, only to realize he's been in love with their Uncle Stiles this whole time.

**No Fire AU - Laura is Stiles' babysitter after his mom dies and his dad is working all the time, but then she goes off to college and Cora is Stiles' age so she can't babysit, so Derek somehow gets roped into taking over for her and young 11 year old Stiles is completely smitten with 17 year old basketball jock Derek and tells him they're going to get married someday. Then Derek goes off to college and has a life in NYC and comes home 15 years later for his parents' funeral/renewing their vows and finds 26 year old deputy Stiles and assumes Stiles won't even remember him from that one year he babysat him when he was almost too old to even need a babysitter anyway. But Stiles has always played the long game and now that Derek is back in town, he can implement his plan to woo him into marrying him. Cue Deputy!Stiles abusing his power to pull Derek over for no reason and Derek's angry eyebrows and meddling little sisters and Laura even pulling her 5 year old kids into it because Derek just can't resist those adorable cubs. Because everyone wants them together and only Derek is oblivious.

**Everybody Wants Some AU with Derek as the experienced senior and captain of the team, the hitter with a grudge against pitchers, and Stiles as the incoming freshman pitcher. (I just watched the movie and I think it would be greatly improved with some Sterek)


End file.
